Dream Goes On
Dream Goes On is the solo song of Aira Harune. }} | Sales } }} |- |} Lyrics Rōmaji= I change for me Jibun to Itsudemo Muki ai I don't give it up Jibun ni Yume to Mirai Katari kakeru I change for you Anata to Omoi wo Wakeai You don't give it up Anata mo Yuuki tsunagu Shimei aru hazu Mita koto nai kiseki okoshi Kokoro no kabe Koeyou Ima sugu Issho ni I can get up! Ippo zutsu Get down! Akiramenai Jibun ni Jump! We can stand up! Massugu ni Step up! Kokoro, odori dasu! Move on! You can get up! Mou ichido Get down! Susumu no sa Minna de Smile! We can stand up! Nando demo Step up! Kokoro wa Dream goes on! I sing for you Eien no Kizuna wo Musunde You dance with me Futari de Yume no Tobira Akete susumou Tatoe nayami Ochikondemo Kibou no kane Narasou Ima sugu Issho ni I can get up! Honki de Get down! Mezasu no sa Jibun ni Fight! We can stand up! Zenryoku de Step up! Mirai, hajikeru yo! Go on! You can get up! Itsudemo Get down! Kanau hazu Minna de Win! We can stand up! Kanarazu Step up! Mirai wa Dream goes on! I can get up! Ippo zutsu Get down! Akiramenai Jibun ni Jump! We can stand up! Massugu ni Step up! Kokoro, odori dasu! Move on! You can get up! Mou ichido Get down! Susumu no sa Minna de Smile! We can stand up! Nando demo Step up! Kokoro wa Dream goes on! |-| Kanji= I change for me 自分と いつでも 向き合い I don't give it up 自分に 夢と 未来 語りかける I change for you あなたと 想いを 分け合い You don't give it up あなたも 勇気 つなぐ 使命あるはず 見たことない奇跡起こし 心の壁 越えよう 今すぐ 一緒に I can get up! 一歩ずつ Get down! あきらない 自分に Jump! We can stand up! 真っ直ぐに Step up! 心、躍りだす! Move on! You can get up! もう一度 Get down! 進むのさ みんなで Smile! We can stand up! 何度でも Step up! 心は Dream goes on! I sing for you 永遠の 絆を 結んで You dance with me 二人で 夢の 扉 開けて進もう たとえ悩み 落ち込んでも 希望の鐘 鳴らそう 今すぐ 一緒に I can get up! 本気で Get down! 目指すのさ 自分に Fight! We can stand up! 全力で Step up! 未来、弾けるよ! Go on! You can get up! いつでも Get down! 叶うはず みんなで Win! We can stand up! 必ず Step up! 未来は Dream goes on! I can get up! 一歩ずつ Get down! あきらない 自分に Jump! We can stand up! 真っ直ぐに Step up! 心、躍りだす! Move on! You can get up! もう一度 Get down! 進むのさ みんなで Smile! We can stand up! 何度でも Step up! 心は Dream goes on! |-| English= I change for me, I always Make sure to look at myself. I don't give it up, I always Talk with myself about my dreams and future. I change for you, I share My feelings with you. You don't give it up, you also Have a mission that connects you to courage, I'm sure. Let's make a miracle we've never seen happen, and overcome this wall. Right away, together. I can get up! One step at a time, Get down! I don't get bored of it. I jump to myself! We can stand up! Step up, straight up! My heart dances! Move on! You can get up! One more time, Get down! We're going to move ahead with everyone and smile. We can stand up! We can step up, no matter how many times. My heart is a dream that goes on! I sing for you, and tie A bond with you that will last forever. You dance with me, let's open The door of dreams and move on, the two of us. Even if we get down with worries, let's ring the bell of hope. Right away, together. I can get up! Seriously, Get down! I'm going to aim for a fight with myself! We can stand up! Step up with all your power! The future is shining! Go on! You can get up! Anytime, Get down! I'm sure it'll come true. With everyone we'll Win! We can stand up! Absolutely, Step up! The future is a Dream that goes on! I can get up! One step at a time, Get down! I don't get bored of it. I jump to myself! We can stand up! Step up, straight up! My heart dances! Move on! You can get up! One more time, Get down! We're going to move ahead with everyone and smile. We can stand up! We can step up, no matter how many times. My heart is a dream that goes on! Audio Gallery Dream Goes On/Image Gallery Category:Aurora Dream Category:Music Category:Insert Song